Minutes to Inauguration
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kadang, ada keraguan yang muncul untuk sebuah tanggung jawab besar yang akan diemban. Naruto memutar jalan menuju kantor Hokage sebelum pelantikan itu, dan menemukan seseorang yang menyimpan jawaban untuk keraguannya itu./A NaruHina after loooong time/Little gift for NHL :3/read-rev-con, minna?


**.**

**.**

**Minutes to Inauguration **

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose is just for having fun._

Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata; T, Romance

© kazuka, november 24th, 2012

**.**

* * *

_Usia dua belas, dan itu pertama kali Uzumaki Naruto mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikuti jalan ninjanya dan membuatnya yakin—bahwa ia **telah** diakui._

_Usia dua belas pula—di sebuah lapangan untuk latihan, ada seorang ninja perempuan kecil malu-malu bersembunyi di balik pohon, berkata menyemangatinya dan mengakui bahwa ia **berubah** karena dirinya._

_Usia lima belas, ada seorang ninja wanita yang menerjang bahaya hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tidak lemah dan gentar—sekaligus **menyatakan cinta** padanya._

Dan semua kalimat itu mempunyai objek yang sama.

Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

Naruto juga tidak tahu kenapa ia mengambil jalan putar begitu jauh hanya untuk menuju kantor _Hokage_.

Seperti ada yang menyeret langkahnya menuju sini, menyuruhnya untuk mampir ke tempat ini dahulu untuk sebuah tujuan yang ia juga belum mengerti apa dan kenapa.

Sebab ia rasa... ada yang mengganjal pada hatinya.

Bukan—bukan, bukan ia takut. Ini hanya akumulasi dari berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk. Apa ini luapan rasa senang? Atau ragu? Atau—

—ah, entah. Naruto cuma bisa menggaruk kepalanya karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak bisa langsung dicerna oleh otaknya yang tidak secerdas Shikamaru atau Sasuke.

Jubah hitam dengan corak api oranye itu terkibas angin—berikut pula rambut indigo panjang sepunggung milik seseorang yang menjadi objek arahan matanya. Mata yang berisi penuh kerlingan cerah selayaknya tirai langit, yang sekarang melembut karena melihat gadis itu sedang berlatih hingga keringat turun dari pelipisnya.

Halaman belakang perumahan Hyuuga, yang ada sungai kecil yang mengalir dengan riak damai yang terdengar halus.

"HIAAH!"

Gadis itu memukul halus batang pohon kecil tak berdaun yang sedari tadi menjadi sasarannya—dan dengan kumpulan _cakra_ yang sudah terkontrol baik, batang kokoh itu rubuh.

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Gadis itu meredakan nafasnya. Berdiri tegak dan kemudian berbalik—

"Na-Naruto-kun?!"

Si pirang terkekeh.

"Bu-bukankah hari ini pelantikanmu sebagai _Hokage_? Ke-kenapa ada di sini?" bicaranya langsung terbata, semu merah melimpahi pipi halusnya.

"Acaranya masih lama kok, hehe~" Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku berangkat terlalu pagi. Aku tiba-tiba saja ingin lewat sini dan... menemukanmu."

"O-oh..."

Naruto memandang langit sebentar. Aha, memang belum terlalu siang. Ia putuskan untuk duduk di tanah kosong tempatnya sebelumnya berpijak. "Tidak ikut duduk? Kau pasti capek latihan sepagi ini," Naruto menepuk sisi di sebelah kirinya.

"Ba-baik..."

Lama tidak ada yang saling bicara; hening menyusupi atmosfer. Hinata terlalu malu untuk memulai topik hingga ia nyaris kalah berjibaku dengan keberaniannya sendiri—sementar a Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Tapi, diam itu bukan berarti nyaman.

"Jam berapa acaranya dimulai, Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Agak siang. Tsunade-_baachan_ bilang begitu. Mungkin sekitar jam sebelas. Waktu aku berangkat, masih pukul sepuluh lewat hehehe~"

"Be-begitu..." Hinata memainkan ujung jaketnya—pandangannya hanya berani ia tujukan ke bawah. Sepuluh tahun lebih mengenal Naruto tidak juga membawanya keluar dari batas rasa kikuk dan malu tiap kali berhadapan dengan pemuda ini.

"Akhirnya tercapai juga, ya, Naruto-kun..." sambungnya pelan setelah mengumpulkan cukup rasa percaya diri. "Impianmu sejak dulu."

"Ha... Haha..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, tangannya yang lain kemudian melemparkan batu yang ia jemput dari tanah—melempar ke sungai kecil dan bunyi gemericik terdengar. "Yah, begitulah."

Kening hinata sedikit mengkerut, kalimat Naruto tampak mengusiknya. Ia beranikan diri menelusuri wajah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau... terdengar tidak yakin?"

Naruto mengawang pada langit kosong. Rautnya ambigu.

"Entahlah, Hinata," jeda dahulu. Hela nafas yang berat mengisi kekosongan waktu. "Aku hanya... tidak percaya. Mungkin juga aku takut. Oh, atau—sedikit kurang percaya diri?"

Semuanya meluncur begitu saja. Karena ia pikir... cuma gadis ini yang akan mengerti apa yang ia utarakan. Ketakutannya, segala yang membuatnya bimbang—seperti yang Hinata lakukan pada saat usia dua belas dulu, sebelum ujian _chuunin_ babak kedua.

"Kenapa tidak percaya diri?" Hinata mulai bisa menata perkataannya dengan rapi tanpa terbata. "Aku yakin Naruto-kun bisa. Kau adalah ninja yang hebat.

Naruto tergelak. Gelak getir yang hampa. "Aku bukan orang cerdas. Harusnya seorang _Hokage_ itu pintar. Mengurus politik, urusan negara, warga masyarakat, dan takut aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Kerutan kening Hinata makin tajam. Ia makin jauh menelusuri Naruto dan meneliti wajahnya.

"Kau bukan Uzumaki Naruto, kan?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Naruto-kun yang kukenal tidak pernah takut."

"A—Hi-Hinata..." Naruto mendesah gelisah. "Aku Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Yang akan jadi _Hokage_ dalam beberapa menit ke depan!"

Akhirnya Hinata memejamkan mata. Berpikir sejenak. "Kalau dari cara yang begitu... aku yakin kau Naruto-kun yang sebenarnya."

"Aku memang Naruto, Hinata!"

Hinata menatap tinggi, lazuardi masih tenang dan mengarak awan-awan tipis menjauh dari kepalanya. Angin menepis rambutnya yang jatuh rapi, dan ia tersenyum kecil. "Kalau Naruto-kun takut akan hal tadi, Naruto-kun punya teman, kan? Teman-teman yang cerdas dan bisa membantumu mengurus soal politik"

"Hinata..."

"Ada Shikamaru-kun, Sasuke-kun yang cerdas. Neji-niisan juga. Kau bisa mengandalkan mereka untuk ide pemerintahan... dan Naruto-kun yang melindungi desa dengan kekuatannya," Hinata berujar lancar. "Itulah gunanya teman, kan?"

Suara Naruto tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Hei, apa ia begitu bimbangnya sampai hal itu tidak sampai ia pikirkan?

—Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak bimbang. Ia hanya iterlalu _takjub _untuk impian yang dulu ia koar-koarkan sekeliling desa akhirnya bisa benar-benar ia raih seutuhnya. Kadang, kalau kita bisa mengenggam apa yang kita dambakan... kita memang sering tidak percaya begitu 'kan, ya?

"Ya... teman," Naruto bisa sedikit rileks. "Kau benar, Hinata. Teman."

Satu kata yang berhasil menjadi makna terbaik untuk hidup Naruto.

"Teman-temanku semuanya berharga," Naruto tersenyum tipis. Satu benda kecil terbang melayang melintas di depannya—helai dandelion kecil yang kemudian ia tangkap. "Tapi kau... kurasa begitu spesial."

Alis Hinata berjengit. Tawa kecil terlepas dari bibir mungilnya. "Jangan begitu, Naruto-kun. Aku biasa-biasa saja. Aku tidak spesial," ia memberi kutipan seraya memainkan jarinya di atas rumput. "Kau yang hebat. Kau yang spesial. Kau adalah orang luar biasa yang bisa mencapai mimpimu dengan kerja keras dan semangat yang kukagumi."

"Kau tidak percaya diri lagi, Hinata," desis Naruto, melirik. "Kau juga hebat."

"Orang yang hebat adalah orang yang bisa meraih mimpinya, Naruto-kun."

"Heh, memangnya kau belum? Apa mimpimu?" Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya yang menghadap Hinata.

"Mimpiku?" Hinata mencuri pandang sedikit dari ekor matanya. Semburat tipis mulai menguar nyata pada pipi. "Kau."

Ah, Naruto membeku. Ia memberi tatapan tak percaya.

Hinata merunduk. Jari-jemarinya berhenti bermain. Merah pipinya semakin terlihat dan hangat. "Waktu perang dunia ninja keempat, aku pernah berkata dalam hatiku: 'aku selalu mengejarmu, tapi setelah perang ini selesai, aku akan berhenti mengejarmu, aku akan berjalan di sampingmu dan menggenggam tanganmu."

Satu-dua kali kelopak mata Naruto berkedip.

Ada yang berdesir dalam batinnya. Perasaan meluap yang begitu hangat dan serasa memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tapi ternyata... aku tidak bisa juga," ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau sudah begitu kuat, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak bisa berjalan di sampingmu dan tetap di belakangmu. Kau adalah _Hokage_ sekarang... yang berhasil membuktikan pada orang-orang bahwa kau pantas... tapi aku masih seorang _chuunin_ biasa."

"Kau pemimpin utama keluarga Hyuuga berikutnya, Hinata."

"—Tetua masih belum memutuskannya. Mereka mungkin akan mengangkat Hanabi karena aku... lemah."

"Kh," Naruto menyeringai. "Mau tahu kenapa aku menganggapmu spesial?"

... Hinata tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau sudah mengakui keberadaanku bahkan sejak orang-orang masih menganggapku tak berguna. Kau sudah mengagumiku sejak di akademi, waktu orang-orang belum percaya padaku. Kau selalu melihatku saat aku belum jadi siapa-siapa."

"Ta-tapi..." Hinata masih belum puas akan cara Naruto meyakinkannya. " Itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Maaf, Naruto-kun... Aku waktu itu terlalu takut dan tidak bisa menyemangatimu saat kau dikucilkan... Andaikan waktu itu aku bisa mengajakmu bicara—kau pasti tidak akan terlalu kesepian."

"Kau bodoh," decih Naruto. "Tidak usah memikirkan masa lalu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang penting, semuanya sekarang baik-baik saja. Semuanya mengakuiku. Dan—kau salah satu orang pertama yang melakukannya."

"A-ah... te-terima kasih, Naruto-kun..."

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi kuat untuk bisa berjalan berdampingan denganku. Kau cuma perlu jadi dirimu dan tetap berani," Naruto menggeser posisinya untuk lebih mendekati Hinata, dan—

... _CUP._

Satu kecupan hangat mampir di pipi kanan Hinata.

_PSSSHH—_

Tentu. Merah di wajah itu langsung melebar seketika dan wajahnya makin memanas.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hehehehehe~" Naruto langsung terkekeh lebar. "Aku sudah lebih baik, Hinata! Aaah, entah kenapa, mengobrol denganmu saja bisa membuatku semangat lagi!"

Senyum tipis tersungging, dan Hinata menguatkan dirinya untuk berhenti menunduk.

Sejenak, ada yang lewat di pikirannya. Dan ia tertegun akan hal itu.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, aku baru ingat," ia mengerjapkan matanya lebih cepat. "Tadi malam aku mimpi bertemu seseorang. Tapi aku... tidak kenal siapa."

"Wah, apa katanya? Orangnya bagaimana?"

"Dia..." Hinata menggali lagi ingatan yang sedikit terkubur setelah ia bangun tidur pagi ini. "Perempuan. Cantik sekali. Rambutnya merah, sangat panjang, melebihi punggungnya. Matanya hijau kebiruan. Dia lembut sekali dan senang tersenyum padaku."

Mata Naruto—lagi-lagi melebar. Ciri-ciri itu bukannya...

"Dia bilang apa?" Naruto bertanya cepat, mulai tidak sabar.

"Hm..." Hinata memantapkan ingatannya lagi. "Dia bilang: 'rambutmu cantik sekali.'"

"Cuma itu?"

"B-banyak sih yang dia bilang..." Hinata mengulum senyumnya. "Tapi aku sudah lupa. Kami bertemu di tempat begini juga, aku sedang berjalan dan melihatnya duduk di tepi sungai. Dia benar-benar cantik."

"Itu—"

"Oh! Aku ingat!" Hinata mengembangkan senyum. "Katanya... 'Jangan takut lagi. Teruslah berani. Jangan tersesat di jalan ninjamu yang telah kau tiru dari seseorang—karena orang itu mungkin akan bersedih jika kau menyerah dan tersesat'," gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Akhirnya ia bisa mengingat kalimat itu dengan sempurna.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kurasa aku tahu siapa yang kau temui itu, Hinata."

"Siapa?"

"Uzumaki Kushina," Naruto menatap Hinata dengan penuh—tatapan senang yang berisi banyak kebahagiaan. "Istri _Hokage_ keempat. Ibuku."

"Ha?" Hinata menatap tidak percaya. "I-ibu? A-apa? Naruto-kun... berarti—kau?"

"Ya!" Naruto mengangguk bangga. "Aku adalah anak _Hokage_ keempat, orang yang menyegel _kyuubi_ di dalam tubuhku dan menyerahkan kepercayaannya padaku."

Mulut Hinata tidak bisa mengatup. "Pa-pantas kau sangat mirip dengan Yondaime, Naruto-kun..." ia menatap wajah Naruto sesaat. "Ah, wajahmu juga sangat mirip dengan ibumu!"

"Hehehehehe~~" Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya berikut deretan gigi putih rapi itu. "Baru sedikit yang tahu. Kau—Hinata, temanku yang pertama yang kuceritakan ini secara langsung."

"W-wow..."

"Kau tahu?" Naruto menambahkan. "Aku bisa bertemu ayahku, salah satunya karena kau."

"A-aku? Kenapa... bisa?"

Naruto mengerling tanpa mengurangi kadar lengkungan senyumnya, "waktu kau melindungiku dari Pain, kau dilukainya sampai tak sadarkan diri dan aku begitu marah waktu itu—sampai-sampai seluruh segel _kyuubi_-ku nyaris lepas. Tapi—ayahku yang sempat menanamkan kesadarannya pada segel itu, kemudian datang dan membantuku."

Hinata tidak bisa mengungkapkan lebih jelas lagi kekagumannya—ia cuma bisa tersenyum lagi. "Aku sangat senang mendengarnya..."

"Yaaah, aku bersyukur akan satu hal, sih," Naruto mengeratkan ikatan _hitai-ate_ hitamnya yang agak longgar. "Ayah dan ibu sudah pergi sejak lama. Dan aku bisa mengejar juga mendapatkan impianku dengan usahaku sendiri, tanpa membawa-bawa nama mereka. Terutama nama besar ayah sebagai _Hokage_."

Hinata benar-benar ingin memeluk pemuda itu sekarang. Kehebatannya, kerendahan hatinya, semangatnya... membuatnya kagum sampai nyaris tak tertahankan lagi.

Tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak—meski jarak hanya beberapa jengkal saja. Ia terlalu takut untuk bergerak mendekat; rasanya pemuda itu begitu tak terjangkau olehnya yang masih merasa lemah ini.

"Uh, kurasa sudah waktunya. Tsunade-_baachan_ bisa mengamuk kalau aku terlambat," Naruto mulai beranjak untuk berdiri tegak. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, senyum lebar disajikan. "Seperti yang ibuku bilang padamu, kau tidak perlu merasa lemah dan menyerah, karena—"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"—Aku bisa bersedih karena orang yang membuatku semangat malah menyerah! Hehehehe, ayo!" ia menegaskan sekali lagi pada Hinata; tangannya terulur makin dekat. "Temani aku, jalan di sampingku dan genggam tanganku! Itu impianmu, kan?"

Walau agak ragu—Hinata sambut tangan itu untuk juga berdiri. Senyum malu yang dirangkap merahnya pipi menjadi perhatian utama dari wajah Hinata yang masih ditatap Naruto.

* * *

**.**

**.-:*:-.**

**.**

* * *

Musim semi yang meniupkan angin semilir dengan begitu sering—menjadi permulaan yang sangat baik. Semua warga berkumpul di bawah, menatap tinggi pada puncak gedung _Hokage_ di mana ada beberapa orang di sana, dengan satu pemuda yang berdiri di paling depan.

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune—melipat tangan mereka seraya menatap bangga ke depan.

—Juga, Hinata yang memberi senyum tipis penuh rasa gembira; berdiri paling dekat dengan sang _Hokage_ baru.

"Jadi—aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian! Aku butuh kalian semua untuk terus menjaga kestabilan dan kedamaian desa! Tugas utamaku di sini—adalah melindungi kalian sebagai orang-orang yang berharga bagiku! Sebagai _shinobi _Konoha, aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi desa dan kalian semua!"

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar setelah lelaki itu mengakhiri pidatonya dengan satu tangan teracung ke atas.

Musim semi adalah awal yang bagus untuk tahun-tahun yang terus bergulir. Apalagi musim semi kali ini, kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata tidak sanggup menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata. Ketika mereka turun tangga dari atap bangunan _Hokage_ itu—tangan Naruto lagi-lagi meraihnya! —Menjalinkan jari-jemari mereka dengan erat.

"Aku mau menemui ayahmu dulu setelah ini, hehehehe~"

"U-untuk apa?"

"Katanya kau ingin berhenti mengejarku dan berjalan bersamaku, kan? Menggenggam tanganku?" Naruto memastikan. "Aku mau. Karena—seorang _Hokage_ juga butuh pendamping, kan?"

Satu detik.

Dua.

Tiga.

Perlu sekian detik berikutnya lagi bagi Hinata untuk benar-benar mencerna maknanya serta bereaksi.

_PSSSHHH—_

"Ayo!"

"B... B-baik, Naruto-kun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: halo! :D rasanya lamaaaa banget nggak nulis NaruHina. kangen banget, nih C"X dan ini pemanasan(?) dulu, deh, hihihi. Ngebayangin Naruto yang sedang bimbang dimenit-menit pelantikannya—merujuk ke satu hal yang memang kadang kita alami. Waktu kita sudah mencapai apa yang kita inginkan, kadang memang kita bisa ngerasa 'takut' atau apalah sejenisnya... yang bikin kita ragu apa kita bisa mengemban pencapaian itu sendiri. Apalagi kalau itu membutuhkan tanggung jawab yang besar. Benar apa benar? :))))

Nah, itu, sebagai penulis jujur aku paling suka pas _scene_ Hinata mimpi ketemu Kushina, aaaa ;A; coretmenantumertuacoret

Um, gak adakah yang mau bikin cerita family Kushina/Hinata? huhuhuhu aku pernah baca satu fic mereka yang aduhai menyentuh sekali! pokoknya cerita menantu-mertua itu gak kalah asyik loh kalau diolah n_n aku pengen nyoba sesekali, ah. kalau ada ide dan waktu senggang, wkwkwk.

okesip, bacotan kepanjangan. maaf. hihi. selanjutnya, apresiasinya dalam bentuk review, dong! hehehehe =))


End file.
